


tracks of a jukebox

by TheSeerOfTime



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Midnight Dances, Self-Insert, Tumblr fics, and another involves stealing people's clothes, another involves blue raspberry, one involves a breakup, these are all pretty short, this ship really only happened because i'm terribly in love with luke so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the various little fics i've written for my self insert ship, all originally on tumblr. they're all pretty short to tell the truth, rip me. i'll probably add them on as i write more, but for the moment here's all what i have now.</p><p>chapter one: midnight on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. personal

Yes. It was midnight. Yes. They were on the roof of Bluebell.

No. They didn’t really care how silly the whole situation felt. Yeah, it’s a scene straight out of a terrible teen flick, but they didn’t care.

It was Luke’s idea, to be up there, and Jackie couldn’t sleep anyway. They knew they could be caught, but hey, some things are just worth that risk.

Jackie had dragged one of her blankets all the way from Primrose, and the two were sitting under it, even if it was a little too small for them. They really didn’t care–It just meant they had an excuse to sit closer.

They sat in silence for a good while, simply enjoying the fact that hey, they had a little bit of time to spend. The two didn’t really get to see each other all that often; they were in different homerooms, unfortunately, and lunch was nearly impossible due to club loyalties.

Eventually, Luke stood, pulling the blanket off his shoulder and trying to put it fully around Jackie’s. The latter’s expression turned to a more confused one, before she was pulled up to her feet.

“What are you doing?” 

Luke didn’t answer at first, instead staring down at her with one of his trademark goofy smiles. 

“ _Luuuuke,_ I said–”

Before she could say anything else, she was pulled a lot closer to him, and within a few seconds, they were dancing. The gentle swinging kind, the kind you have at _midnight_ , hands wrapped around waists and somewhat awkward feet shuffling. Granted, to no music.

Well, at first, anyway.

Luke started singing before long. And oh dear, Jackie thought she was going to melt right through his arms.

It was worse because Jackie knew _exactly_ what song it was. _House of Memories._

She wasn’t sure what to think about it. It was a very… _personal_ song to her, and she assumed Luke had learned that through her roommate, because Jackie was sure she never told him about it.

Without her realizing it, she began crying. It wasn’t quite sad crying, or happy either. It was just… _crying_. 

Luke stopped moving when he noticed. Jackie’s shoulders were trembling, and he could definitely hear the muffled noises through the blanket.

“Oh, god, no, I’m sorry–”

He pulled her in for more of a hug, her face smushed into his shirt. This wasn’t part of the plan! He didn’t realize the song was _that_ personal! He just wanted to be a little bit more, well, _sappy_ than usual!

“Luke, it’s okay, I’m just being emotional, it’s fine–”

She pulled herself away enough so he could see her face. It was red and blotchy from the crying, but she attempted a little reassuring smile.

The look broke poor Luke’s heart. He didn’t mean to make her sad, promise! What a boyfriend he was.

However, it was _Jackie_ who decided how to fix the situation. Without much thought, she leaned up as far as she could on her tip-toes, and gently pressed her lips to his. 

She didn’t keep it up long, though, as she couldn’t balance very well.

But for the time that the kiss lasted, Luke felt just a little _less_ worried over the situation. Maybe he wasn’t as bad at this as he thought.

Jackie pulled away with a soft smile, taking a few steps back to regain her balance. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, prepared to return to Primrose rather quickly. 

It was getting _super_ late, and she was sure if she didn’t return now she’d probably _never_ leave.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Same time tomorrow.”


	2. kill the actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not her fault she can't think of anything.  
> (This one was actually inspired by a thing my friend drew.)

“You never _even tried_ in the first place.”

Remind Jackie never to bring up her old friends around people she didn’t know well enough. 

Why would they say she didn’t try? She just said it was hard to even think of anything to tell her friends back home…

But the idea of it simply being her not trying made her feel worse about it all. Maybe she didn’t try. She wasn’t sure.

While the other students she was talking to were distracted, she slipped from the conversation. 

Okay, she’s away now, she just needed to find somewhere other than her dorm–she really didn’t wanna talk to Jade about it, if she was in there too. 

After wandering around a bit, she found herself behind the bleachers over by the soccer field. That was fine, nobody was back here most of the time. She could be alone for awhile. She didn’t want to burden anyone with her dumb emotions.

* * *

She hadn’t been back there for _maybe_ ten minutes where she heard footsteps coming closer. Oh god, no, she didn’t wanna talk to anyone right now. She buried her head into her hands, staring down at the grass.

“Jackie? Are you okay?”

Great. It was _Luke_. She didn’t want to bother him with her emotions–Not now, anyway. Yeah, she knew she shouldn’t worry about that kind of stuff, but hey, that’s how her thoughts worked.

“How did you know I was back here? I didn’t think anyone saw me…?”

She hoped nobody else would show up any time soon. She didn’t need _too_ many people worrying over her.

“Dusky said you were around here somewhere.”

Oh. Okay. So at least she _knew_ who had sent him after her. She actually appreciated the thought a little, knowing Dusky must’ve been at least a little worried.

Before she really knew what she was doing, she felt herself start crying again. It was a messy, terrible mix of sadness and happiness. 

She was still upset about the whole not trying thing, and now she knew who sent Luke after her in the first place. 

As if she didn’t feel _pathetic_ enough already.

“No, no, please don’t cry–”

Gently, Luke pulled Jackie to her feet, much to the latter’s confusion. Still leaning down slightly, he cupped her face with one hand.

Jackie instinctively reached up and held onto Luke’s wrist, despite how shaky she felt, and how hard it was to actually keep her grip.

“Shh…I’m here.”

He leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips to hers. It didn’t last long, short and sweet, but it was all Luke could think to do at the time. Not that Jackie was complaining.

She was still holding onto his wrist when he moved his hand, almost like a lifeline at this point. And despite her still crying, mainly because of happiness at this point, she managed a small smile.

 _Both_ of them considered that a little victory.


	3. denial, and repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I said, I love you."  
> (A prompted fic; this is definitely the shortest.)

No, no, he couldn’t have said that. He wouldn’t have. This was all set up by the rest of the Treblemakers. _They **knew** she liked him_. _This is **their** fault._

And now she felt like her little world, her little corner of Asagao, was crumbling around her way too fast. 

“Can…Can you repeat what you just said?”

Jackie felt her face heat up even more as she asked him to repeat himself. She probably just misheard him, that’s all…There was no way Luke could–

“I said, I love you.”

_Oh._

Maybe he did mean it. Oh dear, oh god, this was definitely unexpected. She felt nervous and ecstatic and it was all around a very jumbled mess of emotions.

“Luke, I–I–”

What even could she say? She didn’t _expect_ the feelings to be returned? She didn’t _understand_ why? Every idea she could think of to finish her sentence sounded worse and more douche-y than the last.

Finally, in a soft, almost _scared_ voice, she figured out the one thing she could say.

“Luke, I love you too.”


	4. away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time passes slower without you."  
> (Another prompted fic; pretty angst-y.)

“ _Time passes slower without you._ ”

Jackie rereads and rereads the text, unwilling to send it. She wants to, she does, but she doesn’t know how well that’d go over.

Would Luke understand, just how much of mess she still was? No matter how caring he was, maybe by now he wouldn’t care about her…

She stared at her phone, still, gaze unwavering from its screen. The knot in her stomach tightens as her thumb hovers over the send button.

She closes her eyes, and slowly presses it. No turning back now, she thinks, not anymore.

Jackie throws her phone on her bedside table, not wanting to look at it before she gets a reply, _if_ she gets one.

This was all her fault. She was too worrisome, too nervous, she couldn’t handle it. She didn’t want to end it, she really didn’t, yet somehow she ended up failing that too.

She knew she was correct, every time she told someone she couldn’t do anything right. Yet nobody believed her.

* * *

She nearly fell out of bed, startled by the sound of her ringtone, the opening notes to Cupid’s Chokehold.

Luke…actually replied? Jackie was honestly surprised. She pulled her phone off the table and quickly opened the text.

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

The apology came to yet another surprise. Sorry? For what? It wasn’t his fault. This was 100% _hers_.

“ _For what?_ ”

She typed the reply quicker than she could figure out just what she was doing. Oh god, she shouldn’t be doing this, she–

“ _For making you so nervous. And scared. And whatever else. I still care, y’know._ ”

 _Oh. Oh god._ Jackie quickly texted one last thing, before throwing her phone back on her bedside table and running out of her room.

“ _Meet me on Primrose’s roof._ ”

* * *

Luke was over there a lot quicker than Jackie had anticipated. It was now or never, she supposed, but she needed more time to think.

Well.

All of those thoughts went right out the window the moment she saw him take a step onto the roof, as she basically sprinted across the rooftop to throw herself on him in a hug.

“I’m so sorry I’m such a mess and I screwed up and–”

“Jackie.”

She pulled away slightly and looked up. His expression was gentle, a little worried even. It made her heart ache, yet sing at the same time.

She couldn’t say anything. What _could_ she say at this point? 

“There’s no need to apologize. You’re not a mess. And you didn’t screw up.”

Jackie stuffed her face in his shirt, her hands moving up to grip at his jacket tightly, trying to hold herself up as much as so she knew this was happening, he was actually _there_.

“Luke, I–”

He made a quiet shh noise, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

“You don’t need to say anything else, it’s okay.”

* * *

They stayed up on the Primrose rooftop for what seemed like _hours_. They didn’t mind the time, however. The two of them didn’t care about _time_.

Because finally, it seemed like it was going the _right_ speed to Jackie.


	5. blue raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't notice how strong the smell of blue raspberry is.  
> (This is where Ian comes in.)

“Luke.”

He was snapped pretty quickly out of his near-trace state–He’d just zoned out, that was all. Apparently Ian had been trying to get his attention for a fairly long amount of time, because his friend had a very annoyed look on his face.

“Oh–Yeah, what’s up?”

Ian’s annoyed look turned to his typical nearly uncaring look, as he leaned back in his desk.

“Did you happen to have _Jackie_ over to your dorm recently?”

Luke’s face flushed a rather deep shade of red. Well, Ian certainly wasn’t wrong, but how could he tell?

“How–How could you even tell?”

Ian laughed, rolling his eyes slightly. Jeez, could Luke not notice it too?

“Luke, either you or your jacket _reeks_ of blue raspberry. And we all know she’s the only one here who likes that stuff _that_ much.”

Oh. That…wasn’t so bad, Luke figured. He’d gotten used to the sickly-sweet smell, in a good way, he liked it, so that’s how he hadn’t noticed.

But wait. Why would his jacket smell so much like her–

– _Oh dear_. His face flushed an even deeper red at the thought. He knew _exactly_ why his jacket smelled so much like her blue raspberry-ness.

“Luke? You okay, man?”

Turning his head away to hide the blush covering his entire face at this point, Luke nodded slowly.

“Yeah. I’m fine–Just, um, realized something, that’s all.”

He elected to ignore the rather _loud_ laughter coming from his friend.


	6. not yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was tired, don't judge her for it.  
> (This one involves another self insert.)

Jackie flopped onto her bed, curling up on her side immediately upon hitting the covers.

She was very, very tired. Almost to the point of passing out right then, if it wasn’t for her roommate suddenly speaking up.

“Jackie, why were you gone for so long?”

She let out a soft groan at Jade’s question. She really, really didn’t want to answer right then.

“…Can I just say ‘Luke’ and be done with it?”

Jade laughed a little, causing Jackie to curl up just a bit tighter. She just really wanted to sleep…

“Yeah, sure, that works.”

* * *

Jackie was awoken the next morning by her phone going off. Groaning again, she rolled over and grabbed it off her bedside table. She answered it and threw the phone next to her head on the pillow.

It was Luke.

“…What’s up?”

Her voice was rather hoarse from sleep, and weeeell, also from the rest of the night prior.

“Jackie, I think you have something that isn’t yours.”

What…?

Oh. That wasn’t a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, like her half-asleep mind had told her the night before.

Nope, she had Luke’s too-big-on-her Hidden Block jacket. She’s honestly surprised she didn’t notice that sooner.

“Sorry…? I’ll be over to your dorm in a minute…”

She started to get up, and was about to turn her phone off, but Luke’s rather quick reply caught her off guard.

“Nah. Keep it for awhile, no big deal.”

Her face went a few shades of red before she eased herself back onto her bed, and pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders. 

“Okay, but, I’m still coming over.”

Before Luke could reply, she’d already ended the call and pulled herself back off her bed, slipping on her shoes. She was out the door a moment later, heading directly for Bluebell.

* * *

Jade had heard the entire call. She couldn’t help but grin as her roommate left; she was glad Jackie was happy.

But good lord, they needed to talk quieter. She _liked_ sleep, unlike _some_ people.


	7. always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood drops are the worst.  
> (Vaguely inspired by the Panic! at the Disco song of the same name.)

Jackie didn’t want to get up. She didn’t want to do anything, ever. Her bed was perfectly fine for the rest of her life.

Sudden mood drops, oh how she loved them. Wait, no, she didn’t. Not like she could fix it herself.

She’d been mostly ignoring her phone the whole time, not wanting to deal with anyone. She’d…She’d just bring them all down.

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the rather loud opening of Cupid’s Chokehold.

_hey, you okay? everyone’s saying you’re ignoring their texts._

She groaned softly. Great, now Luke’s worried, that’s always nice. She debated pretending the text hadn’t happened. Instead, she replied rather simply.

_nope._

Jackie sighed and shoved her face into the pillow. She could’ve just lied, but knowing Luke, he wouldn’t have believed her for a second.

She laid there, fully expecting a reply, but none came. That was weird. Normally he’d be bombarding her with more texts, wondering what was up and if he could help.

* * *

A few minutes later she heard a soft knocking on her door. She stared at her door with a rather annoyed look on her face.

“…Who’s there?”

She called out, voice very muffled by her pillow. Jackie was not in the mood to–

“Jackie? Can I come in?”

Goddangit Luke. As much as Jackie loved him, sometimes his overly caring nature made her feel a little worse, like she’d never be that good.

She pulled herself up off the pillow and sat up, staring at her door. She should probably let him in.

“Yeah.”

Luke quickly entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He’d been worried for awhile now; the rest of her club said she’d been ignoring their texts, and she hadn’t left her room all day. What else was he supposed do?

Without another word, he made his way to her bed and sat next to her, pulling Jackie close. He knew she’d be okay, eventually.

He wasn’t sure what else to do, though. She was obviously in one of _those_ moods, the ones where really nothing cheers you up and you just have to deal with the sadness.

Jackie seemed to appreciate the gesture of him just being there, so that was good. He just didn’t know what else to do–

–Wait, no, Luke had the _perfect_ idea. Beginning very quietly, he started singing.

“ _When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back_ …”

 _Always_. Jackie couldn’t help but smile softly; Luke had obviously noticed her recent liking to the song. It helped.

She also appreciated how oddly accurate the song felt, at least right then. 

 _That_ helped too.

 


End file.
